


An Open Secret

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex met Clark in the yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Secret

Lex met Clark in the yard. "Hey. What's up? You sounded pretty worried on the phone."

Clark looked nervous. No, scratch that. He looked terrified, but he was smiling anyway.

"Clark?"

Clark caught hold of his hand and pulled him into a kiss. It was fierce, and it burned like the sun. Lex was panting by the time Clark pulled away. "I take it your parents aren't here."

"I need to show you something," Clark said, gesturing at the storm cellar.

Lex smiled, understanding. He kissed Clark gently, running his hands through Clark's hair. "Clark," he whispered. "I already know."


End file.
